


Dickdami Prompt Fills

by lengfeiLee



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Food Sex, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Multi-rating, candy gag, intersex Damian, sexy sweater
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengfeiLee/pseuds/lengfeiLee
Summary: 双性米，生子暗示迪克是蝙蝠侠，提米是罗宾，米一直没离开过刺客联盟





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 双性米，生子暗示  
> 迪克是蝙蝠侠，提米是罗宾，米一直没离开过刺客联盟

当力量开始从身体中抽离，年轻的蝙蝠侠暗叫不妙。  
“罗宾在哪？”  
“放心，他还活着。你不会想让他观摩我们接下来要做的事吧，beloved？”  
少年得意地笑着，修长的手指掐住蝙蝠侠的下颌。Dick想甩开他的手，却发现自己连站直都困难。  
“你究竟要做什么，Damian？”  
蝙蝠侠不敌生理极限，膝盖一软，跌坐在柔软的地毯上。恶魔继承人双臂缠住他无力的身躯，半个身子压在他身上挑衅地看着他。  
“看来父亲并未对你提起，他与母亲的‘难忘之夜’。”  
Damian的手指轻碰上Dick干燥起皮的下唇。  
“今夜将是我们的‘难忘之夜’。”  
意识逐渐混沌的新任黑暗骑士并未拒绝少年甜美而邪恶的吻。  
“给你的惊喜，beloved。”  
Damian拉着爱人的手，带他探寻自己身体隐藏的秘密，诱惑粗壮的手指滑进不属于少年的温润体内。  
颤动的人影投射在墙面上，交叠一处，难舍难分。  
Damian的脸颊紧贴坚实的胸膛，满意地笑着，像是赢得一场战役。


	2. Dessert

Damian异常地安静。  
从第一次见到他，Dick就领会了幼弟这张刀子嘴，毒舌程度让历任罗宾们汗颜。  
平日安静乖顺的Damian难得一见，更不要说在床上了。通常情况下，他的小王子会指挥着他做这做那，节奏全由他掌控。倒不是说Dick讨厌男友这样，恰恰相反，他喜欢取悦Damian，并且爱惨了他的放荡直接。年轻的罗宾从不把叫床当成件羞耻的事，Dick也乐于直观感受到他的努力为爱人带来多强的快感。  
当然，偶尔也该尝试下不一样的。  
Damian眯着眼睛，头发因为过激的晃动在枕头上蹭得乱成一团。Damian反射性地用舌尖舔着口腔中蓝色的球体，糖果的甜味溶解到唾液中，从唇角流淌下来。  
“猜猜比甜食更美味的是什么？”  
Dick直面Damian的一记眼刀，笑着舔去爱人泛红的脸颊上微甜的津液。  
“呜唔……”  
Damian一抬腰，纤细结实的双腿搭上Dick的肩膀，早先被枫糖浆滋润过的穴口泛着光泽，一张一合难耐地等着被填满。  
Dick双手掐住Damian两瓣臀肉，向两边分开。  
“当然是甜食口味的你了。”  
男人的舌尖满足地贴上甜腻的穴口。


	3. Red Sweater

Dick觉得他应该乖乖乖向GCPD自首。  
他当然知道脑中有非分之想并未被当今的法律列为犯罪，但对未成年犯罪未遂就该蹲监狱了。  
之所以知道一定会未遂，是因为他想犯罪的对象不是别人，而是蝙蝠侠之子Damian Wayne，现任罗宾。  
这都怪Tim，是他在家族中带起了过本命年的风气。再往前翻，他还可以责怪是Alfred提议在家族中过中国年，虽然他清楚知道慈祥的管家不过是想多给大家个放松的理由与机会。  
今年轮到Damian过本命年了，Dick早就想到送怎样的礼物给他十二岁的弟弟。  
管家在大宅中适当装饰了些红色，衬得气氛格外温暖喜庆。Dick带着与这种氛围相称的美好心情找到了Damian，并小心翼翼送出自己的礼物。  
两只毛绒绒的黄毛雏鸡。  
“你居然就把它们放在这个红色的小纸箱里？你不知道雏鸡很怕着凉么。”  
少年责怪着，但Dick从他的语气中听得出欣喜，他本就没指望小恶魔在收到礼物时可以大大方方说出谢谢。  
Damian说着脱了夹克衫外套，Dick的笑僵在脸上。  
少年听了老管家的话，很应景地穿了件红毛衣。  
只不过是露背款的。  
后颈以下尾椎以上全露那种。  
Dick突然觉得，满屋红色的装饰像火焰一样，灼烧着他的皮肤，令他口干舌燥。  
始作俑者似乎并未感到任何不妥，自顾自把两只毛绒绒的小家伙捧进夹克衫，抱在胸前。  
“你真的冻着它们了，它们在发抖。”  
Dick听不清Damian这次真正的责怪，视线全部贴在那裸背和若隐若现的尾椎骨上。  
他欣赏过不少美背，哥谭的上流酒会上有一阵很流行类似的露背长裙。丝绸的若隐若现下，女子曼妙的身姿和凝脂一般的肌肤一览无余。  
但Damian的不一样。  
少年的背脊肌肉线条分明，却不喷张突出，肌肤并不完美，甚至能看清不同兵器留下的伤疤，竟更能激起Dick的保护欲。  
这样年轻、健康、有力，亦同时稚嫩、脆弱的身体让Dick想要触碰、膜拜……  
停下！他才十二岁！  
Dick在心中唾弃着自己不该有的遐思，却又同时靠近Damian坐在趴在沙发上的少年身边，指尖轻抚着脊柱自然的凹陷。  
“对不起，我不知道，我没养过。”  
Dick假装自然道。  
“傻瓜。”Damian轻抚着小鸡们毛球似的脑袋，“帮我找Alfred要点装饰客厅剩下的毡布吧，我给它们做个窝。”  
Dick逃也似的离开房间，关门前他最后看了眼少年衬在一片红中的奶油似的美背。


	4. Delay

事情的起因非常愚蠢。

Truth or Dare，达米安曾经嗤之以鼻的游戏。

他不明白这种幼稚的游戏为什么会在成人聚会上也那么得宠。

但为了不在大学校园中显得太过另类，他尝试着融入同龄人。

“Truth or Dare , Damian Wayne？”

说出这句话的女孩声音甜甜的，温润无害。

“Dare.”

达米安才不想把任何私事透露给同学们，当然他可以选择撒谎，不过今天他不想。

四周响起一片嘘声，为听不到年轻韦恩公子的爆料而失落。

女孩歪着头想了几秒，突然兴奋起来。

“给你的暗恋对象或有好感的人发短信告白！”

寒意从尾椎骨蔓延到达米安的后颈。

原本垂头丧气的年轻人们欢呼起来。

“这牵涉到另一个人会不会被媒体骚扰。”

达米安眉头微皱，语气有礼而坚持。

“我们不会看你的手机屏幕的，你保证不会骗我们就好。”甜美的女孩赶忙补充。

无畏的年轻义警第一次知道这游戏的魅力所在：未知与风险中包裹着期待与希冀。

它会让人在肾上腺素的作用下做出他时绝不会做出的傻事。

达米安按下了发送键。

“满意了？”

他晃了晃手机。

“游戏继续，不知道这位幸运的小姐今晚会不会回应你呢。”

游戏又进行了三轮，达米安满身的冷汗逐渐被透气极佳的卫衣吸收。他知道迪克不可能睡了，或许他一看短信就猜到，幼弟在聚会上被整了，并不会当真……

手机震动两下，屏幕自动亮了起来。

Message From : Grayson

达米安看似从容地解开锁屏，并没留意到大家停止了游戏，数十双目光落在他的身上。

“我很抱歉，Dami，你是我弟弟。”

达米安盯紧那几个字，仿佛它们随时会变。

“她……拒绝你了？”

女孩终究禁不住好奇。

“啊，是的。”

达米安轻描淡写回应道，手指点动几下，快速将这个号码拉黑。他知道这很幼稚。

有心或礼貌性的安慰过后，大家又回到游戏中。

没人知道被屏蔽在电子讯号中的另一行文字。

“讽刺的是，我从没把你当成弟弟。”


End file.
